Uncontrolled Anger!
by godmario
Summary: My first fanfic on the site! You are a white pikmin, infected by a queen puffstool. What becomes of you? If you don't like the beginning, at least look at the prologue and then skip to ch.8
1. Prologue

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.0 prologue**

_you are a pikmin, a white pikmin_

you are in the forest navel, and you are after the one treasure of the puffstool. Olimar takes out his blues. they don't work. Olimar pulls out everything, and none get infected, but you that is.

you are infected, but you ARE a poison pikmin. And when you are bitten, vigor showers you with red eyesight. you gain outstanding rates of speed and defeat the puffstool in what would take a million pikmin to do.

After the fight you turn back to a white pikmin, breathing mercifully. After, you are discovered by a pikmin scientist. "He appears to be under puffstool energy. but this is no puffstool were talking about a queen puffstool. This kind of puffstool is very rare. If you get stunned by it, you are stunned for life" He says to his executive. "he's lucky he didn't die of it." You wake up, still a white pikmin. Not for long though, soon you get the same feeling you got at the battle. The pikmin lab is destroyed in seconds. Once again you are a white, but you feel hatred in your veins.

Something is wrong.


	2. The other Prologue

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.1 the flow that greets us all, except our leader **

_Later in the forest navel. 7 bubbles to night. _

"whats happened to me" are the last words you said before rampaging. Apparently, queen puffstools give off strange energy called grotype (GROW-Ty-peh)

when consumed in it, you gain a strange energy that flows through your body that you can't controll. Pikmin are very sensitive of this, and only white pikmin stand a chance to fighting it. Even then, most whites die of it. you decide to go to base camp. And when you come, you see thousands of reds,blues,yellows,purples, and whites lifelessly laying there.

You found a place where the rocket was, but it wasn't there. You see a ship flying in the stars. Heading towards Hocotate. Olimar left you.


	3. The Rival of all Pikmin

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.2 The Rival that can make a pikmin, a real pikmin. **

_Day 3 of Your Transformation. _

You are off to try and find a home in the perplexing pool. youve found a little gas pipe, but it was too cramped. so you found a little cave. Next you wanted to see your potential.

You did.

You held a fighting competition. champ fights you. this, this powerful excuse of a pikmin. He fights you with brute strength AND speed. You, sadly, never went into shroom mode, and lost. "pathetic" said the pikmin, he was covered in a robe. You couldnt tell which pikmin kind he was. As he scatters off you wonder

how can i lose?

pikmin info:

when you are not controlled, you are weak. Especially if you dont know any of the captain style moves.(moves that the captain uses alone)

"Until next time you monster!" you scream as he wanders off to this foreign cavern.


	4. Battle for Pikmin Valley

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.3 Battle for Pikmin Valley**

Pikmin valley is the town that no pikmin have been to ever since the brown tribe took over it. That is, until now. You start to go toward the valley, but you are ambushed by the natives. You battle intensely, but you are hit by white pikmin gas. You wake stuck to a pole and tied to it by invincible rope. The foreigners ask you

"who be you". They have not developed a high standard of english yet. "First, who are you?". "we brown pikmin, rulers of the pikmin valley." "I worked with Olimar" the brown pikmin screech in terror. They let you go. "You one of people who go to scary caves?" "yup" you say, hoping that its a good thing. "Please come to battle fight with us against bulborb" You thought for a minute... "i'll do it"

_2 bubbles to night, 2 days later, it rains, you are still in brown pikmin territory._

"Ok, now is the time to step up, if you cant fight, then leave. Because today we fight together" The bulborbs are seen in the horizon, let the slaughter begin..

The tribe and you start to collide, their bulborbs are well trained, because most of them gobbled 6 at a time. You start attacking the the bulborbs, 4 go down as pikmin start slaughtering. 17 pikmin died in that process. 483 pikmin remained, 296 bulborb remained. The browns are technological pikmin, so they made a brown catapult. Pikmin sprung from it and like pinball, 13 bulborbs,made blind in the process. In this problem, they suffer, as they have no idea who they bite.

You haven't made any blows so far. You get angry, and in this way, you activate shroom mode. You act as a piece of white lightning knocking out all 470 bulborbs left. knocking out 219 with extreme speed, and 151 with brute force.

_half way between 9th bubble and night_

"We Have Done It!!" Screams of joy are heard in the brown pikmin colony. A celebration is held.


	5. For bulbear, The Bell Tolls

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.4 For Bulbear, the bell tolls **

_6th day of transformation_

From your journey to Pikmin valley, you go back home. On your way you hear a bell and a scream. It is heard due west. you go to check it out. You see ghost pikmin, the pikmin that can only be seen at dark. You ask what happened "T-t-t-the bell got me. The Grim Long Legs got me." "the who?" "G-g-g-g-grim long legs" as noon strikes, i couldn't get any more info. he disappears because the sun shines on him.

You had to find out what he meant, before this becomes a ghost pikmin town. You have found a clue, you overheard two people telling each other "I am not being taken prisoner by the bell" It was official...

You had to be captured by the Grim Long Legs to beat him.

_0 bubbles to night_

The bell tolled, and you got sucked into the ground onto a battlefield. The Grim Long Legs Stands in front of you. This Long Legs with scythes as his legs started to swing rapidly. You dodge every single one, so he took it up a notch. He starts throwing his repetitively growing scythes. you get hit by 75 of those and enter shroom mode. You then break 99.9 of them. and you throw 100 of them back at him. As he crumbles to dust, you think of every one that has visited him. Then you think of all the pikmin that wont visit him. youve done good, youve done good you think to yourself.


	6. The New Sherrif around The Impact Site

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.5 The new sheriff around the impact site**

You decide to go to the Impact Site When you free the land of the ghost pikmin of the Grim Long Legs. It changed alot over your transformation. Danger struck when a black (anti-gravity pikmin) got stuck inside a clam and couldn't come out. You ran to the rescue.but at the point that you got there, someone got to him. His name, Hollow the Mystery pikmin. Hes known from the Impact Site to the perplexing pool. Hes beaten more than twelve waterwraiths...AT THE SAME TIME!! When you saw this you were shocked. Hollow uses energy type moves

"I run this place around here" You said in a hair-raising tone

"Youll have to fight me for that title" So you did

_3 bubbles to night, at the big log of the Impact Site_

"showdown" both of us said. Hollow used earthquake tremendessly and I could barely dodge it, next i used some ghost shadow that i found in the land of ghost pikmin, next Hollow used fire. ghost shadow prevents you from getting hit for 3 attacks. you used poison gas which damaged him greatly.

Next, he used a move called focus, it brought me out of ghost shadow. Next he used ultimate energy, I tried to stop him but it was just too powerful and got me to the brink of death. That was when Shroom Power kicked in, I used an unknown blast, It gave off a high pitched noise while it was powered. Hollow was beaten. Since the Impact Site needed a new sheriff they hired you.


	7. Arrow the Rainbow Pikmin

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.6 Arrow, the rainbow pikmin**

As you trot away from Impact Site things went a little slow. Noone ever messes with you know...

_2 days later_

Until now that is...

When you lazily went around your house you heard a blast sorta like your outburst at the Impact Site, coming from a large plain. As you enter, it looks like the trees trap you in it. You start to here another blast coming at you. THUD! you are hit like an angry 13-yr. old to his 6-yr. old pet. Infront of you is The Hooded Guy from the stadium "the names Arrow, You mess with me, I mess you up" He took off his robe, revealing a rainbow (knows every attack) pikmin. This statement angers you as you say "I have the advantage this time!" as you form shroom mode. He tosses Enrage at you, it hit at full blast but you use energy beam, that move you found while beating Hollow. Next you use poison (mastered because all his moves are mastered in shroom mode). And as poison encases the stadium, you get a better aspect of him. Quickly, while the poison still is mist, you use fire and water at the same time. Surprisingly, he ACTUALLY got hurt, very badly.

Once he is finally seen, you deliver the last strike. You just hit a clone. The real one is behind you charging for a mega blast, that hit you. when he hit you, you gained even MORE power- seems like a hypershroom mode. in the mode you made life a laughing matter when people talk about him.

Youve beaten someone whom you worked for 4 WHOLE EPISODES TO BEAT!!


	8. Ultimate Showdown

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.8 The End**

_full clock, 10 bubbles to night _

After the big fight with Arrow, now that you've beaten the toughest of the tough, people haven't really challenged you. Then, inbetween the perplexing pool and the final spot (can't remember name). You rush, but when you get there, you don't see anyone.

_9 bubbles to night_

you then see a pikmin in the background, you go to ask if he got hurt. You here a high pitched tone, and the pikmin, which was a robot, exploded into nothing. Then, a Waterwraith, Bublear, and a Snagret. Then a portal opens, fusing the three to make an enemy pikmin (changes to any enemy fused with). It then changes to a snagret.

FIGHT!

He delivers the first blow by digging underground and piling ontop of you. Then you use the blast you learned from hollow, and the blast you learned from arrow. 35of their HP is gone, so they pull out the bulbear. He jumps up, and falls, causing earthquakes. You dodged it and used fire, when he used waterwraith, he was invincible because your not a purple. He ran you over and you went to shroom mode. Then he used this monstrosity called Water-Snabear. You used Extreme Speed, when he used power. Power when he used Extreme Speed.

_5 bubbles to night_

At last, he dropped down to his cold, lifeless, death. His fusers reappear, and they say in unison. "we have made a bomb rock that can destroy the whole area on the 3rd bubble! cant you see! this was a diversion!" Surprised as you were, you couldnt just stand there, you had to get out! behind the rock, over the cliff and after the chain of dwarf bulbears.

_4 bubbles to night_

Almost there, you say to yourself. But there was a new thing over there. Sunflowers, tons of them, with eyes. As the sunflowers grow you cower in fear of them and the bomb. You enter shroom mode, but you are overpowered. then, some how, hope comes. Hollow and Arrow come to the rescue. and the team then faces the fight of their lives.

* * *

Arrows POV 

I was walking through the woods to spend some time watching that pathetic white pikmin get eaten by those goons I hired. But when he made it through, I was actually surprised. But, sadly those goons told him about the plan! (dumb idiots)

Although the Unison talk was cliche, it stunk. Next, i watched him attack those dwarf bulbear. Man, he can fight! a kick over here to one! a puch to the other! and an inferno to stun! I then, suddenly had a change of heart, when i knew he had no chance for the sunflowers.

Although I dont really know how Hollow my buddy from Pik-mart showed up...

* * *

Hollows POV 

Pik-mart was all out of sunflower mix, so I went to the final spot to get some more. PLUCK! PLUCK! PLUUUUUUUCK! but, when i came back I met up with my good friend, Arrow. He came over all the time for some strength elixir. So im on my way back, when all of a sudden, i see, that white pikmin.

what's his face was in trouble, so I just decided to help.

* * *

Then, we were a well oiled machine! we used combos on this one sunflower, and he flew back to the city, he wouldn't last a bubble over ther... 

THE BOMB!!

"quick! get them all! times running out!!" shroom mode kicked in just then, and the pace quickened much better than you expected.

_Middle of 4 and 3!_

"QUICK!! OUT OF HERE!!" whe all used extreme speed, and...

**3-2-1-BOOM!!**

WE MADE IT OUT OF THERE!! "dont think of this as a friendship signal you..." you cut arrow off by saying

"thanks to you too" You, exhausted say only one thing. "...good...job...every...one" you fall off balance and land heartfully

* * *

You Wake to see that your in the hospital of wounded pikmin (HOWP)

"hello" you hear faintly, its the nurse, cassy the pink (healing) pikmin. "your friend, Hollow sent you over" your perfectly fine now, you just had a sudden coma.

* * *

_1 year from your coma, you are married with a pink pikmin named Sky, with a white pikmin child, named Mark, Mark is 1 yr. old. Then one day, you are Killed when you are ambushed by these pikmin in white suits._

_

* * *

_

**5 yrs. from then**

_2 years later from your transformation_

Hollow is now a pikmin leader of pikmin, whistle and all. and he spots a queen puffstool, dead. On the puffstool, a single white, newborn pikmin with a mushroom effect... your Offspring, a mini you!


	9. Eclipse Machine Part I

**Uncontrolled Anger ep.9 The Eclipse Machine pt.I**

Your Offspring is another shroom/white pikmin! He then figures out that he can control it due to anger and stamina. The next day, he tells his mother, Sky the pink pikmin.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Your father had this, he died of it" His mother told him

"DIED?" he says. He then has a flashback of when his father was alive.

"Son" "Yeah, dad" "I love you, nothing can ever change that, if you are in danger, just nod your leaf, looking at the sky." They were at the perplexing pool.

His mother is now reading the news, the heading says:

_**THE BULBORBS ARE ATTACKING! THE ECLIPSE MACHINE IS READY IN THE FINAL TRIAL!"**_

"hey mom, what did dad do?"

"Fight what for what he thought was right sweety, why?"

Before she could ask, your son dashed out the front door. He traveled to the Final Trial to see what it looked like. It looked horrible! The creatures were all mixed up! He had to fight his way through. But how? he then focused his anger into his head, his anger form was getting ready. And two unfamiliar faces were seen in the horizon.

* * *

_Up above the Final Trial, you and a gold pikmin (elder ghost min) are seen watching over him._

"Hey! isn't that Hollow and Arrow!"

"your right! they are due 37 years from now!"

They see your son, fighting off a gattling borb. Then running to help Hollow and Arrow. They were fighting the same thing you did.

* * *

_Down back to the Final Trial_

"Hi! some fight right?"

"I sware, I think I know you! Do you know a person who can change into a shroom min?"

"Know him? I'm his son! Watch"

He makes it so that only his stem turns shroom.

Hollow gasps

"Whoa, another one, just like his father! How 'bout that Arrow! Arrow?"

Arrow was gone. He had disappeared.

"How did he-"

"I know, its freaky"

"I'm here to stop the Eclipse Machine, like my father."

"well, I guess we should team up" Said Hollow.

So, they fought through mixed monsters. But the only challenging one, was this

**Fight!**

They were against a King Bulblax mixed with a snagret. The monstrosity dug under ground. The two, expecting for an earthquake, got what they wanted. The Bul-Gret shot them in the air. Hollow took advantage of this and used a twig arrow and shot it in the Bul-Gret's mouth. Sufficating, the Bul-Gret was Weakened. This revealed that Hollow was a jungle pikmin. He then used a nut bomb and blew up the monstrosity.

They finally got to the Base, to the base, a Metal opening sprouted from the ground.

"Should we go in?" Asked Hollow

Your son nodded. They entered.


End file.
